Smile Precure
Smile PreCure! (スマイルプリキュア！''Sumairu PuriKyua!?), or 'Smile Pretty Cure!, is a Japanese anime series and the ninth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure series. Produced by Toei Animation, the series is written by Shōji Yonemura, who is best known as the head writer of the anime series Glass Fleet and Tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Kabuto. It began airing on TV Asahi on February 5, 2012, replacing Suite PreCure♪''in its initial timeslot. The series' main motif is Fairy Tales, which will be referenced throughout the series and also the name of the fairy world "Märchenland". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=1 editSynopsis The kingdom of Märchenland, where various characters from fairy tales reside, is attacked by Pierrot, the evil emperor of the Bad End Kingdom, who seeks to direct the world towards its worst ending and steals the Cure Decors, which power the Queen of Märchenland, Royale. Using the last of her energy, Royale manages to seal Pierrot away. However, his minions seek to revive Pierrot by harnessing the Bad Energy from the people of Earth. In order to protect Märchenland and regain her strength, Royale sends out five mystical lights to Earth and orders a fairy named Candy to search for five legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures. Arriving in the town of Nanairogaoka, she encounters Miyuki Hoshizora, a new transfer student, who soon gains the power to become Cure Happy. Joined by her new friends, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa and Reika Aoki, who become Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty respectively, Miyuki and her friends form the Smile PreCure in order to recover the Cure Decors, save Märchenland and protect everyone's happiness.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=2 editCharacters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=3 editPretty Cures ;Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき''Hoshizora Miyuki?) / Cure Happy (キュアハッピー''Kyua Happī''?) :Voiced by: Misato Fukuen :Miyuki is a second year student who recently transferred to class 2 of Nanairogaoka Public Middle School, and later becomes a member of the school's cheerleading squad. She has an interest in books, especially fairy tales. Like most of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheerful and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". Her potential as a Pretty Cure awakened while protecting Candy from Wolfrun. As Cure Happy, her dark magenta hair becomes lighter in shade and her pigtails grow longer, and her theme color is magenta. She can manipulate light energy in this form. :She introduces herself as "Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!" (キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！''Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī!?) ;Akane Hino (日野 あかね''Hino Akane?) / Cure Sunny (キュアサニー''Kyua Sanī''?) :Voiced by: Asami Tano :Miyuki's classmate and a member of the school's volleyball team. She is from Osaka, moved to Nanairogaoka before junior high school. She speaks in Kansai dialect and helps her father in anokonomiyaki shop as their home. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. Her potential as a Pretty Cure awakened when she wanted to pay back Miyuki for her help and protect her. As Cure Sunny, her dark red hair brightens to orange and grows longer before tying into a bun, and her theme color is orange. She can manipulate fire in this form and gains super strength. :She introduces herself as "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" (太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！''Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawā! Kyua Sanī!?) ;Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい''Kise Yayoi?) / Cure Peace (キュアピース''Kyua Pīsu''?) :Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto :Miyuki's classmate, a girl in the school's comic club who loves superheroes and aspires to be a manga artist. Though timid on the outside, shy about her work and sometimes prone to crying, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when it comes to things and people she cares about. She's also talented at most houseworks. Her potential as a Pretty Cure awakened when she stood up to Akaoni to protect both her classmates and her pride as an artist. As Cure Peace, her blonde hair brightens and is tied into a wide ponytail, and her them color is yellow. She can manipulate electricity in this form and can shock everyone nearby. :She introduces herself as "Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors♪ Cure Peace!" (ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン♪ キュアピース！''Pikapika pikarin jankenpon♪ Kyua Pīsu!?) alternating the sign she throws out each time she transforms. ;Nao Midorikawa (緑川 なお''Midorikawa Nao?) / Cure March (キュアマーチ''Kyua Māchi''?) :Voiced by: Marina Inoue :Miyuki's classmate and a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she gets very frustrated when things don't go her way. She takes on a motherly role due to being the eldest child of the six in a big family, and has little interest in pretty doll. Her potential as a Pretty Cure awakened while protecting her siblings from harm by an Akanbe. As Cure March, her dark green hair tints to a mint shade and grows longer before gaining two extra ponytails, and her theme color is green. She can manipulate wind in this form and can run incredibly fast. :She introduces herself as "Courageous, piercing cold, a clean-cut match! Cure March!" (勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！''Yuki rinrin chokyū shobū! Kyua Māchi!?) ;Reika Aoki (青木 れいか''Aoki Reika?) / Cure Beauty (キュアビューティ''Kyua Byūti''?) :Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura :Miyuki's classmate, she is the student council vice president and a member of the school's archery club. Reika is a serious, elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches its limit. Her potential as a Pretty Cure was awakened when she stood up to Majorina who tramples her companions' effort to the duty of student council. As Cure Beauty, her dark blue hair becomes a lighter blue and grows longer, is pulled back by the tiara she wears and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate ice in this form. :She introduces herself as "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" (しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！''Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti!?) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=4 editMärchenland ;Candy (キャンディ''Kyandi?) :Voiced by: Ikue Ōtani :Candy is a female sheep-like fairy from Märchenland searching for Cure Decor, gaining the assistance of the Pretty Cures. She is quite fashionable and likes to doll herself up. She ends her sentences with "-kuru~" and her ears are very long and both curly and yellow, being held with pink bows in a pigtail-like fashion. :During Episode 8, Candy and Miyuki switched bodies after they wore Majorina's rings, thus forcing Miyuki (now in Candy's body) to transform into '''Cure Candy (キュアキャンディ''Kyua Kyandi''?). As Cure Candy, despite she can use the Happy Shower, she can also use her ears as extra hands when attacking enemies. :She introduces herself as "Curly, Glittering, light of the future! Cure Candy!" (クルクルきらめく未来の光！キュアキャンディ！''Kurukuru kirameku mirai no hikari! Kyua Kyandi!?) ;Pop (ポップ''Poppu?)[2] :Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi :Pop is Candy's older brother, a male lion-like fairy. He prides himself on being a man though gets bashful when he is called 'cool'. He alongside Candy were in charge of searching for the five chosen ones to become Pretty Cures. He reunites with Candy after she gather the five cures together, bringing along the Decor Décor. He ends his sentences with "~de gozaru". ;Royale Queen (ロイヤルクイーン''Roiyaru Kuīn''?) :The Queen of Märchenland. When Märchenland was attacked by Pierrot, the Cure Decors that make up her power were stolen whilst she used the remainder of her power to seal Pierrot away. She sends five magical lights to Earth and sends Candy to search for the Pretty Cures in order to recover the Cure Decors and restore her power. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=5 editBad End Kingdom The homeplace of the antagonists of the series, whose residents invaded Märchenland and traveled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. They perform this by absorbing the Bad Energy from people's sorrows, using the energy to fuel the revival of Pierrot. ;Pierrot (ピエーロ''Piēro''?) :The main antagonist of the series and the evil emperor of the Bad End Kingdom. This may explain why the Akanbe have faces that resemble clown makeup. According to his subordinates, he was sealed at the beginning of the story with the queen. ;Wolfrun (ウルフルン''Urufurun''?) :Voiced by: Tomoyuki Shimura :One of Pierrot's subordinates, who resembles a anthropomorphic grey wolf wearing a leather biker's outfit. He has long white hair and a white bushy tail. His basic outlook alludes to the Big Bad Wolves in Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood. ;Red Oni (アカオーニ''Akaōni''?) :Voiced by: Hiroshi Iwasaki :One of Pierrot's subordinates, based on the onis who appear in Japanese fairy tales. He has red skin and sports a large afro and a club, often ending his sentences with 'oni'. ;Majorina (マジョリーナ''Majorina''?) :Voiced by: Miina Tominaga :One of Pierrot's subordinates, based on the witches of Hansel and Gretel and Snow White, the part "Majo" of her name is literally "Witch" in Japanese. She's short and cruel, has an ability to monitor her villains by her crystal ball. ;Joker (ジョーカー''Jyōkā''?) :Voiced by: Yūji Mitsuya :A member of Bad End Kingdom, so far his statue is unclear. His appearance is based off the Harlequins in some Fairy Tales. Vibrant as his clownish appearance, Joker tends to playfully break out in acrobatics and has a bouncy personality, but it is clear that he is a sadistic lover of destruction. ;Akanbe (アカンベェ''Akanbe''?) :Voiced by: Hiro Sasaki :The Akanbe are the series' monster of the week. They are created when a Red Nose with a Cure Decor piece trapped inside possesses an ordinary object near them. To summon an Akanbe, a series villian shouts out "Come out, Akanbe!". Akanbes can only emit cries of "Akanbe" or "Beh". Akanbe literally means the action of "pulling one's eyelid down and sticking out one's tongue". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=6 editMinor characters ;Namie Sasaki (佐々木 なみえ''Sasaki Namie''?) :Voiced by: Ryōko Ono :The homeroom teacher of Miyuki in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School. ;Keita, Haru, Hina, Yūta, Kōta Midorikawa (緑川 けいた、はる、ひな、ゆうた、こうた''Midorikawa Keita, Haru, Hina, Yūta, Kōta''?) :Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki, Chinatsu Akasaki, Yukiyo Fujii, Ikumi Nakagami, Ryōko Hikida :Nao's five younger siblings of the Midorikawas. In order of age, the 3rd and 4th ones are girls, the rest are boys. ;Irie (入江''Irie''?) :Voiced by: Tomoyuki Higuchi :The student council president in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School, he's a handsome guy and very popular among female students. ;Runa Terada (寺田 るな''Terada Runa''?) :Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki :The student council clerk in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School. ;Chiharu Kise (黄瀬 ちはる''Kise Chiharu''?) :Voiced by: Kyoko Hikami :Yayoi's mother. ;Daigo Hino (日野大悟''Hino Daigo''?) :Voiced by: Masaki Terasoma :Akane's father. He runs the okonomiyaki shop "Akane", named after his daughter because it opened after her birth. ;Masako Hino (日野正子''Hino Masako''?) :Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino :Akane's mother. She doesn't help her husband's business because she can't cook herself. ;Genki Hino (日野 げんき''Hino Genki''?) :Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi :Akane's younger brother, a freshman in Nanairogaoka Public Middle School. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=7 editItems and Attacks http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=8 editAttacks ;Solo Attacks :*'Happy Shower' (ハッピーシャワー''Happī Shawā''?) - Cure Happy's basic finishing attack. Cure Happy first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Cure Happy then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart. She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around and projects the energy at the enemy. :*'Sunny Fire' (サニーファイヤー''Sanī Faiyā''?) - Cure Sunny's basic finishing attack. Cure Sunny first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. The Smile Pact gets engulfed in fire and flies into the air. Cure Sunny then jumps and spikes the pact as if it were a volleyball, sending it to the enemy. :*'Peace Thunder' (ピースサンダー''Pīsu Sandā''?) - Cure Peace's basic finishing attack. Cure Peace first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. She then makes a peace sign in the air and a lighting bolt comes down. Cure Peace then spins around with lighting and blast them at the enemy. :*'March Shoot' (マーチシュート''Māchi Shūto''?) - Cure March's basic finishing attack. Cure March first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Cure March then summons the wind and compresses it into a ball before kicking it, sending the blast to the enemy. :*'Beauty Blizzard' (ビューティブリザード''Byūti Burizādo''?) - Cure Beauty's basic finishing attack. Cure Beauty first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. She then gathers the snow in her right hand and then draw a snowflake pattern with her left hand. Cure Beauty then combines both together and fires a freezing blast to the enemy. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=9 editMagical Items ;Smile Pact (スマイルパクト''Sumairu Pakuto''?) :The Smile Pact is a compact-like device that allows the girls to transform into Pretty Cures, decorated with seven cores with rainbow colors. The device itself is powered by a Cure Decor, special tokens that can bring power to whoever owns it. By inserting the special Ribbon Decors into the Smile Pact and yelling, "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" (プリキュアスマイルチャージ''Purikyua Sumairu Chāji!?), the girls are able to transform into their Cure Forms using a specialized powder puff to spread the magic into their bodies, allowing them to change their appearances into their Cure Forms. By putting in large amounts of power into the Smile Pact, the girls can perform their purifying moves although, since it uses a lot of energy, it can only be effectively used once per transformation. In addition, other Cure Decors can be inserted into the Smile Pact to allow them to access additional abilities or to form various items for Candy can interact with. ;Cure Decor (キュアデコル''Kyua Dekoru?) :The Cure Decor are Special tokens that can be used either to revive the Queen of Märchenland or bring about the Worst Ending. Most of the other pieces were stolen by Pierrot before the beginning of the story, when he attacked Märchenland and sealed its Queen. The stolen pieces were stored in Red Noses which the Bad End Kingdom villains use to create the Akanbe monsters. This having Candy to search for the Pretty Cures and retain the missing pieces. Each Cure Decor symbolizes the source of power of happiness of the Queen. The five main Ribbon Decors are used to transform into Cure Forms, whilst other Décors can be placed into the Smile Pact to form various items Candy can interact with, such as food and accessories. ;Decor Décor (デコルデコール''Dekoru Dekōru''?) :The Decor Décor is a specialized trunk used to store the collected Cure Decors, delivered by Pop in the sixth episode. The item has a sole purpose on reviving the Queen of Märchenland by collecting all of the Cure Decor pieces and placing them inside the case. When used with the Cellphone Decor, it can be used to contact others in Märchenland, such as Pop. ;Book Door (本の扉''Hon no Tobira''?) :A large bookshelf residing in the Cure's secret base, the Mysterious Library (ふしぎ図書館''Fushigi Toshokan''?). By shifting books around in a specific order on a bookshelf, the Cures can travel between the Mysterious Library and any bookshelf in the world, depending on what they are thinking of. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=10 editMedia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=11 editAnime See also: List of Smile PreCure! episodesThe anime began airing on Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and TV Asahi on February 5, 2012, replacing Suite PreCure♪ in its previous timeslot. The opening theme is "Let's go! Smile PreCure!" (Let’s go!スマイルプリキュア！''Let's go! Sumairu Purikyua''?) by Aya Ikeda whilst the ending theme is "Yay! Yay! Yay!" (イェイ！イェイ！イェイ！''Iei! Iei! Iei!?) by Hitomi Yoshida.[3] Both songs were composed byHideaki Takatori. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=12 editHome Video A BluRay Box Set by Marvelous AQL and TC Entertainment is announced to be released on October 26, 2012, in the same fashion as Suite PreCure. Standard DVD releases were also issued. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=13 editManga A manga adaptation by Futago Kamikita began serialization in Kodansha's ''Nakayoshi magazine in March 2012. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Smile_PreCure!&action=edit&section=14 editFilms The heroines also appear in the fourth Pretty Cure All Stars movie, titled Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future (プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage みらいのともだち''PuriKyua Ōru Sutāzu Nyū Sutēji: Mirai no Tomodachi''?). The movie will be released in Japanese theatres on March 17, 2012.